


My Best Friend Kim MinSeok

by Sweetjellytine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Idols, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetjellytine/pseuds/Sweetjellytine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just all coincidence,<br/>I never expected to met him,<br/>I never expected to be friends with him,<br/>I never expected that we have a lot in common,<br/>I never expected to be his safe haven<br/>And most of all…<br/>I never expected to fall in love in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I become a coward for admitting to myself that I love you, It’s just I’m too afraid to commit a mistake and loose you forever. I never intended to take you from granted, Jin-ah. Please, listen to me.” </p><p>-Kim MinSeok</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s too late for you for telling me that? I already accept the truth MinSeok-ah. I surrendered my love to you. Our timing is off for having the courage and admitted to ourselves that we love each other, I’m done sharing my life to you. Let’s just accept that we are just plan to be friends and nothing more.”</p><p>-Yoo JinJin (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Kim MinSeok

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first XiuMin Fanficiton and I'm looking forward for all of his fans to support this peice of mine.

                                                                                                                                                 

Best Luck 

* * *

 

May 2013

I was biking around HanGang River, It was my duty as a police officer to check the area on weekends at wee hours of dawn, The cold breeze was brushing my face, good thing i wore my jacket to keep me warm, I was relief that there were no teenagers loitering around, at least I will not have a hard time tonight unlike the past weeks, High School students are fiercer and bolder nowadays, last time I caught some smoking and some are group of friends making out. My blood boiled when I told them to go home and instead of obeying me they called me names that I don’t know how they have the guts to say it to an officer, Are they belittling me because I’m a woman, Without hesitation that time, I grabbed one of the guys collar and pinned him down the ground and put him in handcuffs before I hit his head hard with my strong palm. I stood up and dust of my pants, and asked the remaining and annoying little insects that they have two options, its either they will go with me to the station all fine or they can have it in a hard way. They choose the latter so I have no choice but gave them what they want. I chuckled how I remember their faces, They couldn’t believe that I was that fierce despite of my demure looks and way of talking, They need to learn a lot, People can be deceiving. And people need to be punish for their bad behavior; like the one now I’m seeing in one of the off limits bench facing the river, the person is sitting on the bench as the bike was parked beside him or her, Not yet sure if the person is a he or she since, the person is facing his/her back from me and wearing a black hoodie. I stopped a few meters away from him, rode off my bicycle and slowly approached the person with flashlight on my right hand, lighting my way to the person while my right hand is at my gun, getting ready for any unexpected circumstances

 _ **“Excuse me?”**_ I called the person’s attention

The figure slowly turned his/her head, as I flashed my light to his face, That’s right, He is a guy that got me more alert, I told him that this place is off limits on this hour and he should go home

Instead of obeying me, He just looked back at the river, In deep thoughts and sat their silently

I told him for a few times the same dialogue all over again but he cut me off with a simple plead to give him more minutes to ease his thoughts

I was caught off guard, His voice is soothing but you can tell his sadness with his tone, and with that I was curious and unconsciously went beside him and sat

Little that I know even though he is stranger, i could feel he's harmless, I looked at him and his eyes are close, I followed and it made my mind peaceful as I listening to the rushing waves of the river and the cold breeze of the night under the ocean of stars, We stayed that for a few minutes

I opened my eyes and he was still in his own world, I studied his side profile, He has pointy nose, perfect set of lips but his cheeks are kind off sticking out and bags under his eyes are darker and heavier compare the usual, I think this man is living hard life

 _ **“I look miserable? Am I?”**_ He asked while still closing his eyes

I could feel myself panicked with the sudden words of the man, I stayed silent because saying nothing is better than blurting out words

Again silence embraces the both of us, and its awkward this time, I want to tell him again that he need to leave or I have no choice but to ask him to pay a penalty

 _ **“Don’t worry, I'll leave soon. Just want to have time alone.”**_ He spoke again like he was reading my mind

This man is making me guilty, I want to give him time but I need to do my work as an officer, God this is giving me a headache

I was hitting my head lightly with my right fist as I’m contemplating on what to do, Then I heard light chuckles from my left side

I saw the guy looking and laughing at me

 _ **“Do I look stupid?”**_ I said as I gave him a serious look

And he just continue to laugh heartily, The guy must be insane, I was about to burst on my seat when suddenly he introduces himself

 _ **“Kim MinSeok-Imnida.”**_ He said as he stick out his hand for a shake

I hesitant for a bit but gladly took it, His hand was warmth and soft, He smiled to me as i mirrored mine to him

 _ **“What are you doing here, It’s late and it’s dangerous.”** _ I started our conversation

 _ **“Just want to have time alone, away from the judging eyes of the people.”** _ He answered me with a sad tone again

 _ **“What? Enlighten me, please?”**_ I was puzzled

 _ **“Away with the judging eyes of people who I thought will look up to me with my talent and not the way I look.”**_ He said with despair

 _ **“I really don’t get you, Mister.”**_ I sat as I loosing patience with this one, first he is violating laws and now he is playing me

 _ **“Do you know EXO?”**_ He asked while eyeing me sternly

 _ **“EXO? The boy group who made the whole woman species gone crazy?”**_ I asked back

 _ **“Whole woman species? I bet not.”**_ He chuckled a bit before his statement

I know I live under a rock for not knowing the latest Kpop news or groups, I was a busy woman for God sake. I’m an officer and I do what I need to do before anything else so this guy is really testing me

 _ **“Mister, You know what you are in big trouble in messing up with me. You’re time is up for your meditation thingy.”**_ I said as I stood up and fed up with his non-sense talk, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to go with me in the station

He grabbed his arms back harshly, making me turned and look back at him

Slowly he undone the hood on his head, revealing his thin face with tired expression and tears from his almond shape eyes

I was caught off guard with the sudden breaking of his walls to me, I felt like he was trusting me with all his heart

 _ **“Are you alright?”**_ I tried to coaxed him as I sat back beside him again

He looked at me and smile, The gummy smile was to die for, He let out a sighed before readying himself to talk

 _ **“I’m an Idol.”** _ He started and I nodded to go on

He was surprised that I remain calm despite of breaking his revelation to me

 _ **“I’m XiuMin from EXO, Its my stage name. It doesn’t fit me to be an Idol because of the way i look, right?”**_ He said like he was mocking himself

I placed my hand on his hand that was resting on the bench and give a light squeeze to keep him going, As I said before being silent is more comfortable and helpful

 _ **“I was on the chubby side, I’m a fat kid ever since and When I decided to fulfill my dreams, I did everything for people to accept me by sharing my talent but its not enough for them. Do i need to look perfect before they will accept me, I starve myself and fell sick just for their acceptance.”**_ He said in one go like he really is mad to himself

 _ **“If you listen to them then you will always lose, Let’s say you are doing this sacrifices for yourself and not for them, they are just people who are blinded by their own eyes, but you being this strong is the most beautiful thing in the world, You have your family and I’m sure you have your members with you, they will surely pull you up when you stumble down and with that prove to the people who didn’t believe you that you are more than just a pretty face you wanted to be but a person who is full of dreams and talents that can be an inspiration to those who believes in you no matter what.”**_ I blurted to him slowly as i felt my tears to drop from my eyes

 _ **“Thank You.”**_ He said with now a smile and glistening eyes As he also made a light squeeze on my hand

I never felt this attached to someone until I met this guy in front of me, I smiled as I excused myself for a while telling him that I’ll be back immediately, I run to the nearest coffee vending machine and get two for each of us while waiting I searched him from google and as I saw his debut pictures he does look good even he was meatier before; stupid fangirls, I hurriedly went back having hard time to not to spill the coffees in my hand

I handed to him his free coffee from me and we both again sat in soothing silence, feel more comfortable with each other presence, I was relief that I got to help his wounded and poor soul

I was thinking to pass on this one, I will not get penalty from him, He is here for help and not to break laws, I chuckled on my silliness, He looked at me weirdly before breaking out another cute smile, we are smiling like a fool

Then his phone rung, and told the person to the other line that he will go home and don’t need to worry, I was the I first one to stood up and made my way to my bicycle not long after he was beside me

Parking his bicycle beside mine, He took off the blinker of his bicycle and put it on mine, I was watching him fixing it, How could his fans do that to him, He was charming, I shook my head to washed away my thoughts

 _ **“GEUT! (End).”**_ He said proudly showing the blinker working perfectly fine before he stood again on his feet

 _ **“But it’s yours. What would you use if you give this to me.”**_ I said as I eyeing the blinker

 _ **“It's my gift for you and besides it will keep you safe especially in darker places, People and cars will took notice of you.”**_ He said as he scratched the back of his head

 _ **“Thank You.”**_ I said shyly as hopped in my bicycle and he did too

Slowly we pedaled and was side by side as we enjoy our time together

 _ **“By the way, I didn’t get your name yet.”**_ He muttered before we separated ways

We stopped at the intersection, I’ll be on the left and He goes to the right

 _ **“Ah. Yoo JinJin-imnida.”**_ I said as I put out my hands

He gladly took it, before we bid goodbye to each other

We are not yet far from each other when he called me, I stopped turned my body a bit to looked at him

 _ **“Hoping to meet you again, Jin-ah! I guessed I was in my BEST LUCK after all.”**_ He shouted before he hurriedly bike away

I can feel my cheeks heating up, I don’t know if its because of embarrassment or excitement but i can’t help smiling to myself meeting him tonight

* * *

 


End file.
